ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Crashing Through- Part II
LAST TIME- Alix returns home and attempts to explain to his mom what had happened. He is unable to tell her and lies. Then, he is called in by the plumbers to help with a mission against a rouge Highbreed. Alix sneaks away and it is explained that the Highbreed has a stolen device that they believe could destroy the earth. It is later discovered that the device stores and combines asteroids, creating giant meteors that can be launched at any target. The Highbreed aims it at Earth and activates it. Boomer tells Alix that if they fail, the Americas will be destroyed… CRASHING THROUGH- PART 2 “Get to the ship,” said Alix. “Where are we going?” asked Boomer. “Home,” replied Alix, “I didn’t sign up for this. I am getting me and my mom out of this.” “But Magister Tennyson trusted you with the Unitrix!” said Luke. “Well he can trust me to hold onto it and use it to protect my friends and family.” Sara looked at him sadly. “I thought you were better than this.” “Well I guess you were wrong,” said Alix. Alix bought a private plane to Spain. Alix got home and told his mom that it was a surprise for her. They got on the plane. Suddenly, halfway through, the plane stopped moving and just was in the air. The pilot came back. “What’s going on?” asked Alix. “Simple,” said the pilot, “I was told to get rid of you, Alix” “How do you know who Alix is?” Alix’s Mom Asked, but while she was asking, the man reached up to the face and pulled off an ID mask, revealing a DNAlien. “Alix, what is that?” asked Alix’s mom. “It’s a DNAlien,” said Alix. “You see, I was hired to be part of an alien justice fore and that’s where I was this afternoon. I wear this thing that transforms me into aliens. It’s called the Unitrix. A man named Ben Tennyson gave it to me. Now get behind me and I’ll take that thing out.” Alix’s mom got behind him and Alix slammed down the Unitrix dial. He transformed into Jetray. Alix shot blasts at him and the DNAlien shot goo at him. Suddenly, the Unitrix flashed and the DNAlien turned into a human. “Alix, you did it,” said Alix’s Mom. “Mom, I made a mistake and now I have to go fix it,” said Alix, “Unitrix, call the team.” The Unitrix symbol turned blue turned blue. “Guys, I’ve come to my senses. Meet me at the Meteor. Don’t bother to pick me up, I can get there myself.” As the Unitrix symbol changed green again Alix hit the symbol and X shaped prongs came out. He flashed and turned into “Ultimate Jetray!” Ultimate Jetray had steel coated wings and jets on his back. He took off and activated his rocket jets. He flew at supersonic speed amd landed on the asteroid and turned human. Alix hit the Unitrix and turned into his newest transformation- “Armobigo!” Armobigo was a gigantic version of Armodrillo. He drilled right through the asteroid and it broke into many pieces. Then, Alix transformed into Waybig and went Ultimate. Alix fired blasts at the asteroid until the pieces were too small to do any damage. Alix landed. The jet landed near him and Alix’s Mom came out. “Alix, you’re OK!” cried his mom. “and so is the world,” said Alix. The team ran up to him. “I knew you would come to your senses,” said Sara. “Well, you were right,” said Alix, “and I don’t plan on going anywhere” Luke came up, “so, now that we’re a team, what should we call ourselves?” Alix smiled, “let’s just call ourselves what we really are.” Boomer got the idea, “The Team.” Category:Episodes